


Exam(ining you)

by aspewofnonsense



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, admiring Eliott Demaury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspewofnonsense/pseuds/aspewofnonsense
Summary: { Just a Saturday morning, together with his love; but it wasn’t *just* that. It was the calmness of feeling at home when he was with this boy, the flutters of butterflies in his stomach as his eyes traveled all over the elder’s face, the happiness he felt after so long. }Eliott and Lucas spend the Saturday morning together. Studying. Lucas does not feel happy about this.





	Exam(ining you)

“Can--  _Eliott_! Stop touching my foot-- I  _am_  ticklish--” Lucas managed to spit to his boyfriend in the middle of trying to hold back from laughing. Eliott did not seem to be aware of his effect on the younger boy, his hand absentmindedly moving over the soft skin of his heel. Gray-blue eyes snapped back to Lucas' face as the younger one felt all the blood rush to his face. Eliott seemed to be far far away, not even realizing Lucas was talking to him. Younger boy took this opportunity to try and take a glance at the sketchbook in the hands of his boyfriend. Although he knew very well that Eliott was talented in anything he put his mind into, his art sometimes felt like a secret between them. Lucas rarely asked to see, and Eliott rarely showed his work to him. The biology book in Lucas' hand softly thumped against his thighs as the boy stretched his neck to look at the picture that adorned the white paper. All he could see were some lines and not a clear picture, before Eliott leaned in to press a playful kiss on his nose. 

"Whatever you're studying is in  _your_  notes, not mine," he remarked with a fond smile, his soft words hitting Lucas' cheek with his gentle breath. Lucas’ lips parted to answer, but the words died on his lips as his eyes met the gray storm in Eliott’s eyes. For a moment, he was tempted to climb over Eliott’s lap; however, the elder one had another idea as his eyes left Lucas’ to return to his drawing. A soft gasp fell from the lips of Lucas, but it was barely audible to himself and Eliott was back in his hazy mode. The biology book glared at Lucas from his lap, Lucas reflecting the same glare at Eliott. Although their relationship was not that new anymore, spending time with Eliott was nothing less of a puzzle in that they could barely find a space in their schedules to meet up in the week. The weekends were theirs, but the school work never left their tail, even up to that moment. Was Eliott _even_ doing school work? Lucas debated in his head whether he wanted to see Eliott’s drawings or Eliott himself giving him attention. He couldn’t pick one over the other, so his lips quirked down in a small pout. Maybe if Eliott noticed his pout, he would have covered it with his own lips to turn it into a smile. Just that thought had Lucas imperceptibly moved his body to move closer to Eliott. His feet dangled over the elder one’s legs, but the artist did not seem to notice. As Lucas pushed his body a little bit further, his thigh connecting with Eliott’s, his eyes stopped over his boyfriend’s profile. The light coming from the window was not very bright, blue curtains hiding them from the harshness of the sunlight; shy sunrays seemed to be caressing Eliott’s skin carefully, as if adjusting themselves to fit to _his_ beauty, bowing down to _his_ charm. It would be a total lie if Lucas said he hadn’t got distracted by Eliott before, but in the privacy of Eliott’s home, with no one to bother or distract them, it felt like a _lie_ to say he was distracted by Eliott. No, it wasn’t distraction. He was _enamored_ by him. If he were in a cartoon, there would have been hearts in the place of his eyes right then. Just a Saturday morning, together with his love; but it wasn’t _just_ that. It was the calmness of feeling at home when he was with this boy, the flutters of butterflies in his stomach as his eyes traveled all over the elder’s face, the happiness he felt after so long. He felt his lips stretch into a smile, his eyelashes falling over his cheeks as he looked down in a shy way. Eliott hadn’t even done anything, but even in his head, his boyfriend’s thoughts were enough to make his day. He almost jumped at the touch over his knee, his eyes snapping back to the artist. Eliott’s eyes were still trained at the white paper over his right arm, but his left hand was over Lucas’ knee, gently following the line of his leg. Eliott was not unaware, Lucas realized. His lips fell open once again, almost to complain, but Eliott beat him to it.

“I hope you realize that they won’t ask about _me_ in your exam,” his gentle voice cut through Lucas’ thoughts like a knife through butter and Lucas took no time climbing over Eliott’s legs, straddling him as his arms moved to embrace him closer.

“Would you _look_ at me if they asked about me in your exam?” He pouted once again when Eliott did not budge, but his eyes met Lucas’ for a brief moment. Lucas lost his train of thought as a small bubble of laughter escaped the elder’s lips. Lucas didn’t even realize when an arm sneaked around his waist to pull him close, close, closer. A _manly_ squeak escaped his lips, but it melted into a laugh as Eliott’s face brightened with a cheeky grin.

“I would ace that exam in my sleep, _mec_.” The younger boy rolled his eyes fondly, but couldn’t do much before Eliott’s lips found his skin. Gentle kisses followed the line of his jawline, leaving an opportunity for Lucas to close his eyes and enjoy the warmth that seeped into his skin and his heart from the intimate touch. Before getting to know the other boy, Lucas hadn’t know what it was like not to get enough of someone. That was one of the many things Eliott had taught him over the period of their relationship. A small nudge under his chin from a warm hand pushed Lucas to direct his head down and their lips gently met. A soft sigh left the lips of the younger one as his arms wrapped around the other’s neck, his fingers gently combing through his boyfriend’s hair. All of it felt like a dream and Lucas couldn’t be bothered to wake up. Their lips met again and again, until they stopped with their foreheads against each other briefly. Lucas’ eyes parted, immediately being greeted by Eliott’s. His lips itched to meet his boyfriend’s ones again, yet he let himself enjoy that moment of happiness, _welcoming_ all the happiness Eliott brought to him.

 


End file.
